Possession
by phantasyfanatics
Summary: Just a story I wrote for fun where Daisy, Tom, and Jay were all possessed by Titania, Oberon, and Puck for the hours surrounding the climax of the Great Gatsby. written by Jonathan


Titania sat on the edge of the dock outside of the human New York. It was the early 1920's and across the water a huge party was occurring. A green light shone out beside her, announcing the presence of the dock to the ships that almost never sailed through the water.

She stared across the water at a lone man staring hazily at the light. She was just hidden in the shadows, and he couldn't possibly see her. Despite him being a silhouette against the backlights of the party, she knew exactly who it was and what he was doing.

"Gatsby," she whispered to herself. "The Great, Jay Gatsby."

"Who is going to fall victim to your schemes now?" a dark voice said behind her.

Titania turned around to face her husband. Long, ebony hair seemed to swirl around his face as he glided across the dock to her. "You call me a schemer?"

"It was in jest, m'lady."

"The dark Oberon so rarely makes crude jokes." her flowery voice fading softly into the water, a slight echo bouncing back at her before the sound disappeared altogether. "Your jokes are usually left for your little hummingbird." she reached above her head and grabbed a small bird out of the air as it flew down to low to his queen.

"Puck." she spat. The hummingbird immediately turned back into the boy-fairy who quickly backed away and bowed down to the fairy-queen.

"Who's the next victim?" Puck whispered to Oberon.

Titania sighed heavily, letting the King and his jester know that they were not to remain in her presence for too much longer.

"Gatsby. Jay Gatsby." Oberon murmured.

Nick Carraway stepped into the Buchanan's house, thankful for the shade and the fans in the stifling heat. Daisy and Tom had invited him, Jordan, and Jay Gatsby for dinner, but it didn't seem right. Nothing ever felt right in this heat, he thought to himself. Daisy and Jordan were sprawled out on the couches in the living room, fanning themselves to keep cool. Huge glasses of half drunken lemonade had been placed on the mahogany coffee table beside them. Nick swore he saw a drop of something fall into Daisy's glass, and he looked up at the ceiling to see if there was a leak. The ceiling was as dry as it could be in the dreadful humidity, but it was definitely not dripping. He must have imagined it.

Titania used her invisibility to place a drop of the potion in the glass. All she had to do now was wait for Daisy to take a drink, and she would be able to inhabit Daisy's body for the afternoon with only minor side effects on the girl. The queen was just going to have a little bit of fun.

Nick watched as Tom returned into the parlour to greet him and Jay as they walked inside. A bead of sweat was perched on the bridge of his nose and the back of his neck was glistening in the heat. Jordan looked at Nick with the eyes that told him that Tom had been on the phone with a woman, and I knew that it was Myrtle Wilson, his mistress. Daisy took a sip of her lemonade and her face swelled with contempt for Tom.

She smiled a little bit as her own soul hid within the recesses of her mind and Titania took over. Daisy kept up regular conversation for the next hour over dinner, remaining her normal self.

"I think we should go into the city for the evening. Maybe it's a little bit cooler there." Jordan said, fanning her face furiously.

"I don't think-" Tom started.

"It's a wonderful idea!" Daisy, or Titania, said.

"Which cars will we take?" Nick asked.

"I'll drive," Gatsby said. "Tom, you'll take your car too?"

"Sure. We only have a coupe though."

"I can drive in the coupe with Jay." Daisy said.

Tom looked at her oddly, becoming very fidgety. "I can take your car then, Mr. Gatsby and go with Jordan and Nick?"

Gatsby fatefully nodded.

The city was just as hot, if not more, than out on the islands. Jay and Titania had driven out while Tom had stopped for gas at Wilson's shop. They got to the small flat in the city they rented for the evening and things started to get weird.

Daisy could see in her eyes as two spirits seemed to descend on Tom and Gatsby. "Puck. Oberon." she glared.

"Daisy, do you need a drink?" Nick offered. "You're starting to quote Shakespeare."

"Yes please." she said dryly in her irresistible voice.

"So Gatsby, how exactly did you meet Daisy? My wife." Tom almost sneered.

"We dated about 5 years ago, before she met you."

"So which of us do you love more?" Puck, in the form of Tom asked Daisy.

"My husband, of course." she murmured. "I mean, Jay. I'm so confused."

"You loved him this entire time?"

"He was in the war. You married me before he came back."

"You invited him for dinner?" Puck asked inquisitively. "Odd."

"You love your husband, dear." Oberon told Titania quietly.

This was not in her plans. The fairy queen had wanted to create tension, she didn't know her husband would, in his good nature, correct her. At least Puck, for once, was on her side.

"I love my true husband." she smiled at him. "You know what I mean, don't you Jay?"

Tom sulked in the chair.

"Daisy, can I talk to you alone?" Gatsby asked.

"No! That would be rather inappropriate in this circumstance, Mr. Gatsby, I'm shocked!" Jordan shouted.

"It's alright Jordan," Daisy said.

"She's right." Tom said. "Daisy, we're leaving."

"I'm going with Jay." she glared at all the men.

"No."

"Yes." she stalked out of the room. Jay quickly followed her. "Titania!" he shouted.

"I was having a little fun."

"Your idea of a little fun is terrible!" a mirage like version of the fairy reached out and grabbed at Daisy. Jay kept walking as the mirage of Titania whirled around. "Don't touch me." she warned.

"Titania, you are ruining people's lives!"

"They are mortals. Can I not have my fun?"

"They are romantics! Fun could be the death of them."

Jay and Daisy continued to walk towards the car as Oberon pulled out a bow and arrow.

"Pull out the bow, if you dare."

"I do dare, Titania. This bow is not useless. It's powers can cast you to sleep for years. Boredom for a millenia. I will shoot if you do not leave Daisy instantly."

Daisy had hopped into the front seat and was speeding off in Gatsby's car at a ridiculous pace. In no time they were nearing the gas station that Tom had used but a few hours before.

"Get out, Titania!" Oberon shot the bow. She held out her hands, sending out a blinding light that dramatically slowed the phantom arrow. The arrow burst into shards and evaporated, leaving only one puncture to her skin on the palm of her hand. It started to glow and she disappeared into the fairy realm, leaving Daisy just as the car thudded over the body of the running woman. Oberon fled after his wife, leaving Mrs. Buchanan and Mr. Gatsby confused and disoriented as they fled the scene in a panic.

"Look at what you did, my wife!" Oberon cried as a hummingbird alighted on his shoulder. "Look at what you did in fun."


End file.
